


No more God Dang Frozen! I tell ya h'what

by JustSagan



Category: Frozen (2013), King of the Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Double Penetration, F/M, Fanfiction, Murder, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Hank and his friends cant take it ANYMORE! Its time that they made their stand!





	No more God Dang Frozen! I tell ya h'what

[](https://imgur.com/qQfkVnP)

It was a normal day for Hank and his friends. They were drinking beer at their favorite spot, while talking about recent events. However, just as Hank was about to say “Yep”, they started to hear singing in the distance.

“ _ Let it go! Let it go!!! _ ” 

Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer had looks of horror on their faces when they heard this. 

“ _ Oh no! Their gonna fuck us with strap-ons again! I just got my asshole stitched back together after last time! _ ” Dale screamed, freaking out. 

Bill and Boomhauer on the other hand looked like they were about to start crying. And as the singing got closer and closer, Bill and Boomhauer broke down, and started balling.

“ _ No! I dont want my asshole destroyed again! The doctor said I might die from blood loss if that happens! _ ” Bill yelled, crying. 

Boomhauer remained quiet, but had tears rolling down his face. The last time they fucked him, they double teamed him and dislocated his jaw. Not to mention the destruction to his throat. 

Elsa and Anna finally made it up to the four, and pulled their dresses up revealing their 15 inch strap-ons. 

“ _ Are you guys ready to let it go in your asses? _ ” Elsa asked, not caring if they said no.

The four did not respond, and only cried. Well, Hank wasn't actually crying, he was starting to get angry. 

“ _ We're gonna take that as a yes! _ ” Anna said, before the two started to walk up to the four.

However, as the two were approaching them, Hanks suddenly turned red with pure anger.

“ _ BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! _ ”

Hank then ran up to the two, and double close lined them, knocking them to the ground. Hank then looked back at his friends. 

“ _ I dont know about you, but I am God dang sick of these girls destroying the asses of every man, woman, and child in this town! No more! It's time that we fight back! I tell you h’what! _ ” 

The three stared at Hank, and at first, they didn't do anything. But then, Boomhauer started to speak up. 

“ _ I'm sick of those dang ol girls ruining our dang ol assholes! Dang ol girls gotta pay! Dang ol pay! _ ” 

Boomhauer managed to rile up Bill and Dale. With Everyone riled up, the three of them walked up to the two women with Hank. Those women had tormented their town for years, and it was finally time for revenge. 

“ _ Dale and Bill! You two double penetrate Anna! Boomhauer, you help me double penetrate Elsa! _ ” Hank commanded. Much to the two girls horror.

The four then immediately started to rip the two girls clothes off, not really caring if they hurt the two in the process. With Anna and Elsa now completely naked, and the strap-ons thrown to the side, the four pulled out their Texas dicks.

“ _ Now we're gonna show you how we do it in Arlen! _ ” Hank yelled. 

Hank and Boomhauer then picked up Elsa, while Dale and Bill picked up Anna. They then stuck their dicks in the girls, and started to fuck their pussies and asses. 

“ _ You dang ol like our dicks? YOU DANG OL LIKE OUR DICKS!?”  _ Boomhauer yelled, as he violently fucked Elsa's ass. 

“ _ Oh ya! Your tight pussy feels SO good! What you dont like it? WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FELT!!! _ ” Dale yelled. 

While this violent justice rape was happening, Bobby was watching it all happen from the inside of Hanks house with a smile on his face.

“ _ Mom! Mom! Dad and his friends are double penetrating those girls that have been fucking everyone in town with strap-ons! _ ” Bobby happily exclaimed. 

Peggy ran up to the slider door, and was quite happy with what she was seeing. 

“ _ Hoe ya! That's the man I fell in love with! Lets go cheer them on! _ ” 

Bobby and Peggy then walked outside to cheer the heroes on. 

“Hoe ya! Fuck them bitches! Make them bleed!” Peggy cheered.

“ _ Ya dad! Make them suffer! My ass still hurts after what they did to me! _ ” 

The cheering from his family caused Hank to thrust even harder, which in turn inspired his friends to do the same. Eventualy, Anna and Elsa’s screams of pain got so loud that all of Arlen could hear them. 

One by one, the people of Arlen walked out to see what was happening. Needless to say, they were quite happy with what they saw. Including Kahn, who was in a wheelchair because of the damage that Anna and Elsa had done to his ass. 

“ _ Ha! Those red necks are finally making themselves useful! _ ” Kahn happily exclaimed. 

With everyone in Arlen there to cheer them on, Hank and his friends were inspired to thrust harder than any human had thrusted before. They thrusted so hard that Anna and Elsa started to bleed. 

However, Hank knew that he was close to his limit, and that his friends must also be close. So he decided to end it.

“ _ Alright guys, on the count of 3, we all cum! 1… 2… 3!!!!! _ ” 

And with that, Hank and his friends busted the biggest nuts in their lives. A mixture of cum and blood started to leak from Elsa and Anna. Hank and his friends then pulled the two girls off of their dicks, and violently threw them to the ground. Hank then turned to the crowd.

“ _ Boy I tell you h’what, I sure could eat after that! Bobby, go inside and grab the burgers, I think this calls for an Arlen cook out _ .” 

“ _ But dad, we dont have any food to cook. We were to scared to go to the store to grab some. _ ” 

Bobby was right. Everyone in town was forced to order takeout thanks to Elsa and Anna. But Hank really wanted to grill some nice meat for everyone in town. Hank was considering just going to the store to grab some, but then he looked down at Elsa and Anna, and had a great idea.

“ _ Bill and Boomhauer, I need you to bring Elsa and Anna to my backyard, and make sure they dont try and escape. Dale, I need you to grab some of your best knives. _ ” Hank commanded, while staring at Elsa and Anna. 

“ _ Ok, but what are you gonna do Hank? _ ” Dale asked.

Hank then looked up at Dale, and responded.

“ _ Im gonna fire up the grill. _ ” 

2 hours later

Everyone in Arlen had gathered in Hanks backyard for the celebration cook out. It had been a while since they have felt so relaxed, and finally getting to eat something made by Hank again was making everyone excited.

“ _ I still can't believe its finally over! I no longer have to worry about being killed by anal bleeding! _ ” Bill said, in a very happy tone.

“ _ Ya! You stupid red necks really came through today! _ ” Kahn said.

“ _ You mean, CUM through? _ ” Dale jokingly said, causing everyone to laugh. 

After some more time passed, Hank finally finished cooking his food.

“ _ Alright everyone. Who's ready to have some nice cooked meat? _ ”  

Everyone's smiles instantly got even bigger upon hearing this. Everyone grabbed their plates, and walked up to Hank to get their food. After grabbing some, they sat back down.

“ _ Hank this dang ol smells so good! How did you dang ol learn to cook this dang ol type of meat?”  _ Boomhauer asked.

“ _ Well to be honest, it wasn't much different than cooking pork. But I did need to clean it more than I usually need to… Especially after what we did to them. _ ” Hank explained, as he glanced over at Elsa and Annas bloody decapitated heads that Lady Bird was chewing on. 

“ _ Its also helps that the meat was VERY fresh. _ ” Bobby explained. 

Hank nodded in agreement, and after making sure everyone had gotten something to eat, he took Elsa's heart off of the grill, and put it on his own plate. He then walked over to where everyone was sitting down, and joined them. 

Just as everyone was about to start digging in, Peggy stood up.

“ _ Before we eat, I just want all of you to give three cheers to the heroes of Arlen! _ ”

Everyone at the table then cheered Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer. Hank was so happy that he almost started to cry.

“ _ Thank you all, that means so much to us… Now let's dig in! I tell ya h’what. _ ” 

Everyone then started to feast, and Hank was right, it was a lot like pork. And dont worry, no one was at all freaked out at the fact that they were committing cannibalism. They just kinda let it go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let it gooo! Let it goooooooo!!!


End file.
